


A Valentine's day confession

by SociopathicHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicHeart/pseuds/SociopathicHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's day confession

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know where im going with this, just thought id write something for valentine. This happens during season 10, not before it. There is mention of MOC.   
> this turned out to be awful, i just needed to write something.

Valentine's day was looming over Dean Winchester, who felt very uncomfortable during that day. Why on earth would there be a day for 'lovers'? Not that he ever really had a lover, there was Lisa, whom he had once loved but wasn't in love with. It just wasn't passion. He has known so many girls over the years, but nothing really ever lasted. A one night stand, and that was it. Dean hated goodbyes.   
And then there was Cas, Dean's best friend, he has been next to Dean for so long, Dean couldn't remember when he wasn't, when he didn't come when he called. Prayed, actually. The only time was that darned year he spent in Purgatory, Cas left him and Dean prayed every single night for Cas to come, he has never put so much faith in someone as he did in Cas. And Cas had the same faith in Dean, which always left Dean in awe. He could never deserve to be saved, especially now that he got the Mark of Cain etched into his arm probably forever.   
Dean didn't really know what he truly felt towards Castiel, and he wouldn't dare ask him out on Valentine's day, though he was sure Cas had no clue what it was. A knock on the door snapped Dean out of his thoughts and back to the bunker, 'Come in,' he said, expecting Sam, who was starting to get really worried and was acting really motherly towards him.   
The door opened and in came Cas, his shirt once again unbuttoned, wearing his usual trench coat. 'Hello Dean,' he said in that gravely voice of his. Dean preferred hearing that voice over any sweet girly voice anyday. Dean straightened and patted the spot on the bed beside him, inviting Cas to come and sit beside him, on the bed.   
'What's up, Cas?'   
'Do you want me to answer that question literally Dean? Because that would be heaven, of course.'   
Dean smiled, he never smiled anymore and Cas was the only one who could make him do it. He shook his head and Cas took that as a sign to complete talking, he looked a bit worried, which made Dean fret, if Cas was worrying then it was bad news, ' Today is Valentine's Day, Dean.' He finally uttered that sentence, as if it took an effort to get it out.   
Dean was shocked that Cas had even knew this, 'So?' he shrugged nonchalantly. Cas looked even more anxious, 'Today is the day people who love each other celebrate, is that correct?'   
'Yeah...' Dean wondered what was gonna come out of Castiel's lips next, and NO he was not thinking about Castiel's lips, or what it would be like to kiss them.   
'Would you like to celebrate?' Cas asked, Dean's eyes widened and he had to straighten up even more, maybe he was just hallucinating, the mark of cain making him see stuff he desired most.   
'With who?' Again, dean tried to be cool about the whole situation.   
'With me.'   
Dean felt mixed emotions, he never ever really expected Cas to say this, not that he didn't want him to say it, but he didn't think Cas requited his feelings for him. Cas was looking at him innocently, as if he didn't just confess his love to his best friend.   
'Cas... I never really expected you to say that. I mean, yeah buddy, we love each other, but we're family, right?'  
Cas felt a sting when he heard the word 'buddy', but he had held on to this for so damn long, it was silly not to just come out and say it, 'Yes, Dean. We're family, but if we were married, we'd be a family too, isn't that right?'  
Dean felt himself choke, this was such a shock to him, but he nodded anyways, then he blushed because he shouldn't have nodded.  
'So Dean, what do you say?'   
Dean made up his mind, no more hiding and no more goodbyes, he bent over to Cas, and kissed those lips softly, 'I think, it's time we make a family.'  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Sam slept in a motel room that night, while Cas and Dean were 'celebrating'.


End file.
